Priya Patel
Priya Patel is a tribute from District 0 (3, 5, 6). She was created by sǝʎǝ ɹǝɥ uı sɹɐʇs. She is unfinished. Basic Information Full Name: '''Priya Bharati Patel '''Hindi: प्रिया भारती पटेल (Priya bhaaratee patel). Hindi is the one of the two official languages of India. Gujarati: પ્રિયા ભારતી પટેલ (Priyā bhāratī paṭēla). Gujarati is a language native to the Indian state of Gujarat and spoken predominantly by the Gujarati people. Punjabi: ਪ੍ਰਿਯਾ ਭਾਰਤੀ ਪਟੇਲ (Priyā bhāratī paṭēla). Punjabi is the native language of the native language of the Punjabi people, an ethnolinguistic group of the cultural region called the Punjab, which encompasses northwest India and eastern Pakistan. Telugu: 'ప్రియా భారతి పటేల్ ප්‍රියා (Priyā bhārati paṭēl). Telugu is a language spoken in the Indian states of Andhra Pradesh, Telangana and the union territories of Puducherry (Yanam) by the Telugu people. '''Sinhala: 'ප්‍රියා භාරතී පටෙල් (Priyā bhāratī paṭel). Sinhala, also known as '''Sinhalese, is the native language of the Sinhalese people, who make up the largest ethnic group in Sri Lanka. Tamil: 'பிரியா பாரதி படேல் (Piriyā pārati paṭēl). Tamil is a language predominantly spoken by the Tamil people of India and Sri Lanka, and by the Tamil diaspora, Sri Lankan Moors, Douglas, and Chindians. '''Bengali: 'প্রিয়া ভারতী প্যাটেল (Priẏā bhāratī pyāṭēla). Bengali is a language primarily spoken by the Bengalis (the people of Bangladesh) in South Asia. 'Kannada: 'ಪ್ರಿಯಾ ಭಾರತಿ ಪಟೇಲ್ (Priyā bhārati paṭēl). Kannada is a language spoken predominantly by people of Karnataka in southwestern India, and by significant linguistic minorities in the states of Maharashtra, Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu, Telangana and Kerala. '''Urdu: .پریا بھارتی پٹیل۔ Urdu is the official national language of Pakistan. Sindhi: .پريا ڀٽيتي پٽيل Sindhi is the language of the historical Sindh region in the northern part of the Indian subcontinent, spoken by the Sindhi people. It is also the official language of the Pakistani province of Sindh. District: '''0 (3, 5, 6) '''Gender: '''Female '''Sex: '''Female '''Age: 17 Birthday: '''May 24th '''Zodiac Sign: '''Gemini '''Sexual Orientation: '''Bisexual '''Romantic Orientation: Biromantic Alignment: Chaotic Good Token: Notebook and Pen Weapons: The haladie, ''the ''pesh-kabz and the longbow Dominant Hand: '''Right '''Blood Type: '''A+ '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped '''Reason for Winning: '''Priya intends to win the games for her culture, her heritage, her family, and her future. She doesn't want to die at seventeen- she wants to graduate school, she wants to fulfill her dreams, she wants to fall in love, and she wants to grow old with her family. '''Etymology Priya '''is a girl's name of '''Sanskrit '''origins, commonly given in India, Nepal, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Thailand. It means "beloved", "lovable" or "sweet natured". '''Bharati '''is one of the names of the Hindu goddess Saraswati of knowledge, music, art, wisdom and learning. The '''Patel surname is most commonly of Indian origin. It comes from the Gujarati language, an Indo-European language spoken in the western Indian state of Gujarat. The Hindu name originally translated as "headman" or "village chief." Her name can be interpreted as "Saraswati who is a beloved chief" or "the beloved goddess Saraswati, a village chief". Backstory Backstory= The Diary of Priya Patel March 19th, age 12 years I found this book tucked away in the cornermost cupboard outside of the bedroom at chaachee’s place. Hastily scrawled on a sticky label stuck onto its leather cover is the word गायों, which translates to “cows” in English. The reason that my dear aunt would keep a document about the names of cattle I do not know why, but nonetheless, she let me keep it. Most of the pages are blank and fit for a pen, and that is why I am sitting at my desk in my bedroom, beginning a diary solely for Priya Bharati Patel! WIP |-| Backstory Summary= Priya Bharati Patel was born to Arjun and Iniya (née Radhakrishnan) Patel in the snowy taiga of District 0, amongst the locale's small, yet close-knit South Asian community. Growing up, she was taught to be proud and celebrant of cultures unforgotten. This gave rise to her traditional fashion sense, and motivated her multilingualism (Priya speaks English, Hindi and Punjabi). Alongside her family, she followed the religion of Hinduism, particularly the goddess Saraswati of knowledge, music, art, wisdom and learning, the inspiration for her namesake. Some of her happiest moments in her childhood were watching old, recovered Bollywood films and listening to Hindi-language songs on a salvaged gramophone. Traditional morals and family values is also what Priya grew up with. ...Her parents were lenient on who she wanted to love, but she notes that her grandmother was insistent on an arranged marriage. Priya flourished in her academics, mainly in linguistics and literature. Such talents in those areas were encouraged by her teachers, and she listened; thus giving birth to what she wanted to be when she grew up, an author. A bright future was one of the many things she wanted to live for. WIP |-| Placeholder Backstory= - Born to Arjun and Iniya (née Khatri) Patel amongst the Indian-American community in her district. She would be joined with a younger sister, Chaaya, with an age difference of 3 years and 10 months, specifically. - She was taught to be proud and celebrant of her culture not forgotten. This gave rise to her traditional style, and motivated her bilingualism (Priya speaks both English and Hindi). She also follows the religion of Hinduism, particularly the goddess Saraswati, the inspiration for her namesake. - When she was twelve, she attended her first reaping. Fortunately for her, she was not reaped, but a girl from her science class was. The girl didn't live long, either; she was third to die in the Bloodbath on day one. - The idea of the Hunger Games terrified Priya, one of the few things that gave rise to her anxiety and panic attacks. - One cold, frigid night, an elder in her community was telling the epic tales of the Hindu goddess Kali, and her skirmishes. This inspired Priya, using it as both a reassurance and a battle cry for the Games. She began practicing with traditional Indian weapons, her first being a haladie of two twigs hastily glued together. - Priya flourished in her academics, mainly in linguistics and literature. Such talents in those areas were encouraged by her teachers, and she listened; thus giving birth to what she wanted to be when she grew up, an author. A bright future was one of the many things she wanted to live for. - Now a woman of seventeen, Priya thought she had everything figured out. That is until she was reaped for the Games. Family * Arjun Patel '(father, 43 years) * '''Iniya Patel '(née Radhakrishnan) (mother, 39 years) * 'Chaaya Patel '(sister, 13 years) * 'Dinesh Mukhopadhyay '† (uncle-in-law, died aged 30) * 'Bhakti Mukhopadhyay '(née Radhakrishnan) (aunt, 36 years) * 'Aakanksha Radhakrishnan '(née Aggarwal) (grandmother, 63 years) * 'Dhruv Radhakrishnan '(grandfather, 65 years) '''WIP Relationships WIP Personality The most notable traits of Priya's are her kindness and her selflessness, both of which she has in abundance. She was raised in a loving, nurturing family that looked to pass down their traditional yet ethical morals down to younger generations- and that has unquestionably imprinted on Priya. Her kindness '''actuates her to always be '''generous and considerate '''towards others, even to strangers she does not have any ties to. Her '''selflessness '''impels her to invariably put others' wellbeings before hers, even if that person may be in a better situation then her own. If she were to be fortuitously unpleasant, she'd immensely regret it afterwards. Another quality of Priya's is her '''friendliness and inviting, welcoming '''nature. Even to people she's unfamiliar with, she'll act courteous and '''civil, '''treating them not like an outsider, but as a friend. Priya makes the effort of being extraordinarily '''polite and genteel towards all. If she were to be disrespected, she finds it best to keep her head up and ignore such unmannerly, derogatory remarks. She is a pacifist at heart, avoiding controversy, animosity and violence however necessary. WIP Appearance Model: Sruthi Jayadevan As a young girl, Priya was pudgy and had a face like a "roly-poly pudding". Her black hair was bedraggled and unkempt, and she was teased by her peers for having a "moustache" on her upper lip. Now a woman of seventeen, Priya is a remarkably beautiful lady. Primarily of Indian and South Asian descent, she takes great pride in her heritage and culture, donning herself in traditional jewellery and clothing such as the saree, nose rings, earrings and bracelets. One of the only few things she admires the Capitol for is its high supply in rich, affluent tastes in adornments. Though she has not grown up in such an area, Priya has developed an expensive taste nonetheless, as opposed to some who may find it ridiculous. Another accessory she wears is the bindi. A bindi '''(Hindi- बिंदी, from Sanskrit बिन्दु bindú, meaning "point, drop, dot or small particle") is a coloured dot worn on the centre of the forehead, typically worn by the Hindus and Jains of the Indian subcontinent. Around 3000 BC, the rishi-muni (ancient seers of Hinduism) wrote the Vedas, in which they described the existence of areas of concentrated energy called the chakras. There are seven main chakras that run along the center of the body, and the sixth one (called the ''ajna ''chakra, the “brow chakra” or “third eye chakra”) occurs exactly where the '''bindi is placed. Following Hinduism, Priya proudly exhibits this small, ornamental, devotional dot. Priya possesses brown skin, typical from someone hailing from the Indian subcontinent. Her eyebrows are thick '''and arched', and professionally threaded. Her eyes are a striking '''dark brown', large and accented with mascara, eyeliner, and nude eyeshadow. Her lips are full and plump, highlighted with either dark or nude lipsticks. Her hair is long, thick and black, with dyed chocolate brown tips that fall in ringlets down her back. Her body is buxom and shapely, with a curvy, yet fit physique. She's never been malnourished, having being fed a selection of delectable, spicy Indian curries from her culture's cuisine throughout her lifetime. She stands at the average height of five foot eight. Strengths * Compassion: '''Priya will pour her heart out to those in need, showing them '''sympathy, kindness and unwavering selflessness. Concerning alliances, compassion is a very important trait to uphold, and she's nothing short of it. * Sanguinity: '''Priya is delightfully '''optimistic, knowing to maintain hope even in the darkest of days. When faced with the unforgiving conditions of the arena, the faith that things will get better gives her an advantage, and motivates her to perservere. This ties into her sense of confidence and high-self esteem. * Agility: '''Priya is vastly '''agile, '''being able to '''evade attacks with ease and outrun her opponents. Her fighting style is swift and supple, '''relying on '''alacrity '''and '''nimbleness rather than brawn and muscle. * Intelligence and Logistics: Growing up in a district full of scientists, meteorologists and astronomers, it's no doubt that Priya has inherited an intelligence equivalent to that of her peers. She openly demonstrates straightfoward, plausible logical thinking and extensive knowledge expected from someone who came from a district pioneering space exploration. An interest in her education has contributed to her smarts. Weapons Priya recognises the importance of self defence during the Games, thus turning her attentions to a certain three weapons. She cannot rival the prowess of a Career tribute, and her knowledge in weaponry is, undoubtedly, very limited (Priya is practically inept with any weapon beyond her capabilities). Nevertheless, she knows to focus on her strengths and not judge herself based on her weaknesses. The ''haladie:' The ''haladie is a double-edged blade heeding from both ancient Syria and India, consisting of two blades attached to a single hilt. The blades can either be serrated, or smooth but very sharp. It is designed for close-proximity confrontations and self-defence. '''The ''pesh-kabz: ''The pesh-kabz is an Indo-Persian knife. The knife can vary from either recurved and serpentine, or undeviating and linear. The knife is invariably broad at the hilt, but tapers progressively and radically to a needle-like, triangular tip. Longbow: Finding ranged defence a must, Priya is proficient in the longbow. IMG_3736.JPG|The haladie IMG_3737.JPG|The pesh-kabz IMG_3738.JPG|The longbow Weaknesses * Anxiety: '''Priya's '''anxiety can be traced back even before she knew about the games. This trepidation '''had her worrying about her results on school tests, stressing out amidst exams, and ties into her fears of '''failure and being negatively discerned. High pressure situations and undetermined outcomes are triggers of such uneasiness '''and '''misgivings. * Killing: '''Priya is not, by any means, a hardened, cold-blooded '''killer, nor would she like to harm someone. While she understands that in the Games there will come a time where self defence is a must, the choice to injure or kill will most likely not be her own. Due to her religion, Priya is primarily vegetarian, strictly abstaining from eating meat. However, this is a disadvantage in the presumably harsh and limited conditions of the arena: as well as she couldn't kill an animal, she couldn't eat one, either. * Limited weapon range: Having trained with only three weapons in her life, Priya has a very limited weapon range. She possesses little true mastery in the art of combat, and is hugely incompetent with any weapon surpassing her abilities. * Cautiousness: When considering an action, Priya ponders the cause and effect. While this can be perceived as a strength, prudent thinking twists itself into over-cautiousness, leading her into not taking risks that may be necessary. And something far worse spawns from Priya's redundant wariness of the unfamiliar: paranoia. The dreaded feeling of impending doom's inevitable clutches that one would gravely want to avoid... Fears Despite her typically positive exterior, Priya is ridden with many fears and doubts... WIP * Arachnophobia (fear of arachnids): '''Priya holds a heavy disdain towards '''arachnids- spiders especially. She's utterly terrified of those eight-legged beasts. Other than spiders, creepy crawlies such as the 100-legged centipede, the 750-legged millipede, 'and the '''cockroach '''that can ''live for a week ''without its head ''are enough to send her into hysterics. * '''Fear of negative evaluation: '''Priya fears being perceived '''negatively by her peers. She doesn't want to be seen as a bad person, or someone unworthy of respect. * Atychiphobia (fear of failure): '''Priya aspires to achieve to the highest standard, and undergoes tasks with the intent of succeeding. However, she fears that the standards she sets for herself won't be accomplished. * '''Tristophobia (fear of sadness): WIP * Fear of losing control: WIP * Fear of a painful death: If she were to die in the Games, Priya would want to go out quickly and painlessly. Nevertheless, she is aware on how bloodthirsty and murderous the Games can get- concerning both the tributes and the arena- and fears dying a slow, grisly death. Strategies Reaping Reaction When reaped, Priya would be distraught. She had never entered her name into the bowl for tesserae, as malnourishment was seldom a problem of hers. She'd be in a state of disbelief and horror, desperately trying to hold herself together; controlling anxiety and panic through silence and contemplation as she reluctantly saunters away from her dismayed family and up to the stage, awaiting the reaping of the male tribute in a matter of quiet perturbation. Train Rides Strategy Though shaken after the reaping, Priya will calm herself down by devoting her time to the train's luxuries, helping herself to its delectable dishes and reclining on its cushioned chairs. She'll attempt to engage in friendly conversation with her district partner, acquainting herself with their interests, beliefs and motives. She's not afraid to open up to them, either, and Priya hopes that somewhat of a friendship will be formed through amiable, uninhibited converse. Chariot Rides Strategy When riding the chariot alongside her district partner, Priya would stand tall and proud, smiling and waving at the crowd. While she understands that the chariot rides equate more to district pride rather than the tributes themselves, Priya wants to show the audience that she is an unrelenting, yet good-hearted soul. If her outfit is unsightly or plain absurd, she'll laugh and pretend to cooperate with the embarrassment. If her district partner lacks enthusiasm, she'll encourage them with kindly glances and benign smiles, though her efforts may prove worthless with some. Alliance Priya will ally herself with trustworthy, stable tributes that she's familiarised herself with, particularly the Anti-Careers. She'll make sure that tight friendships have been established within her alliance so that malice, hostility and eventual betrayal does not occur. Priya is untrustworthy of the Careers and will most likely not ally with them. Group Training Strategy Priya would familiarise herself with the other tributes, getting to know them with a friendly, approachable demeanour. She'll offer help to those who need it, hoping to strengthen alliances and lower chances of rivalry and hostility. Apart from alliances, Priya will also work on what she's good at, training with weapons she's already accustomed to. She might pick up some little skills along the way, including the ones associated with non-combat survival. Private Training Strategy In the presence of the Gamemakers, Priya will hone her strengths, showing her dedication to improvement. She'll choose one of her three signature weapons to channel her expertise. If the Gamemakers are drunk and inattentive, she will retain politeness and hope that her skills will be enough to catch their regard. By doing this, she hopes to acquire a medium to high training score for sponsors and allies. Interview Angle During her interview, Priya will enter the stage with urbane elegance and the courtly manner of the Capitol, smiling and waving at both the Master of Ceremonies and the audience. During conversation, friendliness, honesty and pleasantness will be key: she's no stranger to flattery, though, and will compliment on her short, yet luxurious, stay in the Capitol. If queried about her personal life, she won't shy away from the details; frank and sincere, she'll talk kindly of her culture, her heritage, and those close to her. Mentor Advice "Never forget who you are. Stay true to yourself, and never lose hope." Bloodbath Strategy When stepping off of her plate, Priya won't rush into the heart of the Cornucopia forthwith. Instead, she'll remain by its fringe, gathering supplies paramount for survival such as food, water and first aid kits. She knows to keep her guard up during the bloodbath, so if possible, she'll obtain a weapon for self-defence. She'll meet up with the alliance she's joined afterwards, ultimately fleeing the Cornucopia alongside them. Games Strategy In the Games, Priya knows it's best to stick with her alliance. She'll attempt to dissuade both her allies and herself from situations involving beneficial yet highly precarious risks: she believes that remaining on the safe side is requisite, and prioritises combating against the harsh challenges of the arena instead of enemy tributes. Priya will be cooperative and obliging with her alliance, unhesitant to share supplies and establish amity. If her alliance were to disband amidst the Games, she will try to part with them on good terms- though, that may prove unsuccessful. Games Entered Icelion100's 88th Annual Hunger Games Date Created: July 11th, 2019 Hosted On: 'The Hunger Games Wiki '''Hosted By: 'Icelion100 'District: 'District 6 '''District Partner: TBA Alliance: TBA Training Score: TBA Odds: TBA Kills: TBA Killed By: TBA Cause of Death: TBA When: TBA Where: TBA Placing: TBA Game Summary: TBA Quotes: TBA My Note: TBA Tribute Status: 'Alive '''Game Status: '''Ongoing 'ViniciusDeAssis1999's 3rd Annual Hunger Games Date Created: 'July 21st, 2019 '''Hosted On: 'The Hunger Games Wiki 'Hosted By: 'ViniciusDeAssis1999 'District: 'District 3 'District Partner: 'Malachi Technica † 'Alliance: 'Alphonsus Hale (12M) '''Training Score: '''6 '''Odds: '''32-1 '''Kills: TBA Killed By: TBA Cause of Death: TBA When: TBA Where: TBA Placing: TBA Game Summary: '''Priya was reaped alongside her district partner, Malachi Technica. Reapings POV= '''Written by ViniciusDeAssis1999. I woke up just in time for the Brāhmamuhūrt, the auspicious period before sunrise, which is ideal for spiritual practice. This is the time of the day when I can feel the negative energies being weakened, especially on a terrifying day like this, the Reapings day. I turned seventeen recently, which means I only have to go through this nightmare another two years before I'm free. My body quickly positions itself for the Shrotrachaman on the bed, and then my hands reach for the bucket of water beside me. I almost forgot to bring the water last night, if it wasn't for my mother's reminder I probably couldn't make the rite. "O Shri Ganesh, the destroyer of evildoers, the powerful one, who has the radiance of a thousand suns; let all my actions be accomplished without any obstacles." I whisper to myself, eyes closed, touching the right ear with my wet right hand, and my mind focused solely on completing the internal purification. Every morning is usually the same routine, and I wouldn't change just because it's the Reapings' day. I go to the kitchen where my sister and I arrange breakfast for the our parents and they go to work, the same thing as we do every day. Today, however, they had a break from work, which is actually the only good thing about today. I was sitting in the main room drinking my Malasa chai when mamadi appeared in the room. "Suprabhaat, daughters." She says, kissing both of us on the forehead. "Priya, Chaaya, let's go to the market with me, I want to buy some precious sarees for you two to attend the reapings later today". "It isn't necessary, mamadi", I said and my younger sister Chaaya nodded in agreement. Even though our family was far from the poverty line, my sister and I were still not comfortable making our parents spend money on us, especially after the war, when the District faced a severe economic crisis. "Daughters refusing a special gift from their mother? I've never seen such a thing", she replied in denial. "Hurry up, both of you. I won't accept a no as an answer". I got up from the couch, so mamadi and I went to the market along with my younger sister. There was only one place in District 3 selling sarees from a family of seamstresses who lived near us. The Indian community was strong in this village far from the center of the District. Once there, we were surprised by how many Peacekeepers were monitoring the market. Most of the time, they ignore this part of the district since we don't get in any trouble, but today it seems that the fleet here has quadrupled. "Go look for a very precious saree for you", mom whispered to me as she and Chaaya went to other side of the market to see accessories. I started to walk around the market, the sight of two little boys helping their mother sell necklaces broke my heart. These two boys were destined to live a life in poverty, if not unlucky enough to be sent to the Hunger Games to die in the arena. "Kshama keejiyega", I said apologizing because I just bumped into someone. I was too lost in my own thoughts that I got distracted. "What did you just tell me, young lady?" A tall Peacekeeper asked me with an angry look. His white uniform and intimidating look almost made me more afraid than the gun in his hands. I completely froze, unable to answer his question. "She said she's sorry, sir." My mother explaining, coming from behind and putting herself between my body and the Peacekeeper's. "She's my daughter, our native language is Hindi, officer. We had no intent to disrespect you." He looked at me, still angry. All the eyes of the people in the market had turned to him, so he just sighed and turned around. My mother then hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry", I whispered to her while our bodies were connected. "Don't apologize, beti. You were right, we shouldn't have come down here. Come on Chaaya, let's go home", she said, calling my sister so we could return home in time for the Reapings. Our house is far away from the Justice Building so it takes a long walk for us to reach there. At home, I dressed myself in the same saree I went to last year's Reapings, not forgetting to wear my favorite accessories, such as my earrings, nose rings and bracelets. Obviously not forgetting my bindi, I plucked one diamond like translucent and shining small circle and I wore it between my brows. It helped me focus and enhanced the quality of my brain. There is a shiatsu point which controls our brain and pituitary which in turn controls our hormone and enzyme actions. I couldn't attend the Reapings without it. Accompanied by our parents, my sister and I left for the Reapings. It was her second time attending since she was only thirteen, so I comforted her that it would everything be alright. We don't take tesserae so her name would only be inside that glass bowl twice. We arrived at the circular area outside of the Justice Building and our parents left the two of us alone so they could go to the side of the square where the adults could follow the Reaping. After we did our check-in, Chaaya was ripped from me as we had to go to different sections. I saw two of my friends from school waving at me and calling my name so I headed over to where they were standing. Both of them went to the same clubs at school with me and we were close. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to stay alone. The colorful escort appears on the stage suddenly. For the first two years, he was dressed in orange and green. This time, he is completely blue. I have no idea what his concept is, but he appears to be even more horrendous each year. He introduces a video from the Capitol about the Hunger Games and as soon as it's over, he crosses the stage to the girls' reaping bowl. "And the female tribute for District 3 is..." the Escort, Joca Almeide, paused, his pointy blue beard quivering with anticipation, "Priya Patel!" Oh no. How could it have happened to me? I didn't take tesserae once, this has to be a mistake. My legs don't find the strength to move for themselves so two Peacekeepers come to escort me to the stage. I remain in total silence, slowly accepting my fate as my inner self is in total panic. May Saraswati, goddess of knowledge, bless me with her glories. |-| Train Rides POV= Written by ViniciusDeAssis1999. It's amazing how my designed bedroom inside this train is bigger than my home back in District 3. It's a lot more luxurious too, as I expected it to be. With my notepad and pen that my mother gave me as a token while saying goodbye to me in the Justice Building, I sit by the window and look at Panem's countryside. But what really strikes me is all the technology involved in the structure of this train. Coming from District 3, I already had a preconceived idea of how the Capital used the electronics made in our factories, but that goes way beyond everything I've imagined. My bed features a full sound system and a video projector. It also has a motorized screen and lighting system to help set a most relaxing mood. By the design of this room, the Capitol must want to offer all the best to us tributes before we get thrown into the Arena to kill each other. It's almost as if the Hunger Games were the price to pay for access to all this technology. "Excuse me, honey. Lunch is served in the main hallway," the blue-bearded escort chimes in without even knocking on the door. "You can also choose to eat all alone in our room, such as what your district partner did." "Ah, that's too bad. I was hoping to talk to him a little," I say, letting out a sigh of disappointment. "He doesn't seem to be much of a conversationalist, darling. But if you want to go and try to call him, maybe he'll accept the request from you." Joca Almeide says, before leaving my room and heading towards the kitchen. He then returns quickly and takes another look at me. "I like your... thing, on the forehead". He says, pointing to his own forehead, referring to my bindi. "It's a bindi". "Whatever", he says, before storming out of the room. I throw my notepad on the bed and search for Malachi's room. I knock on the bedroom door next to mine and hear his voice asking to come in. "Hello," I say. "Hello", he replies awkwardly while staring at the floor. He seems to avoid any type of visual contact. "Lunch is ready, I came to invite you to eat on the main hall." "Oh, thanks. But I'd prefer to eat all by myself here," he responds calmly. "I'm not too much into small talk". "Then we can eat silently", I insist, approaching him. "Oh, come on, don't leave me alone with that creepy escort." He giggles and nods in agreement, accepting my invite. Even if we're not going to be allies, that doesn't mean Malachi and I have to be enemies. |-| Interviews POV= Written by ViniciusDeAssis1999. Modesty aside, I think I was one of the prettiest tributes standing in the waiting line for the interviews, if not the prettiest. My mother would certainly adore seeing me on this dress if the circumstances weren't this bad. My stylist put me on a long blue dress, esigned with stunning print detailing all over enhanced by metal embellishment along the neckline. The long dress I'm in features full sleeves, which made me unable to use my arm accessories. It wasn't a big deal, though, since I had an opportunity to use all other accessories I wanted to, especially my bindi. "Next up, is Priya Patel, from District 3!" I lifted my head up and walked into the stage with a smile on face. I waved to the audience and shook hands with the interviewer as I approached him. "Welcome, Priya! You look absolutely magnificent tonight!" Homer Archeus, the Master of Ceremonies, greets me. "Oh, thank you very much!" I reply, sitting down on the armchair besides his. "You look nice too, Homer." "You're too kind", he says laughing and the audience follows him. "So, tell me, Priya. Are you nervous?" "Just a little bit, I have to admit. But this crowd has been so cozy, all of my jitters are fading away", I reply. The audience cheers for me as I open a smile once again. "That's perfectly understandable. After all, the entire nation is watching you right now, even your family. Do you have a family, right?" He says, making himself and the crowd erupt in laughters as I uncomfortably open a shy smile. I really didn't find it funny how he mocked Panem's thousands of children living as orphans, but I had to maintain a friendly stance. "Yes, Homer. They're probably all watching right now with their eyes locked on screen, worrying for me". I respond. "Oh, that's great. Do you have any siblings?" "Oh yes, I do. Her name is Chaaya Patel and she is four years younger than I. I'm sure you would love meeting her, Homer!" Chaaya is probably back home calling me a liar since she would despise meeting with him, but no one has to know about that. "That sounds exciting", Homer replies smiling. "I would love to get the chance to meet with her someday, then." "Let's all hope you will!" I answer, and the crowd starts to laugh again at this. "Let me just say one more thing, your accessories are divine, miss Patel! Look at the golden earring, everyone." He pointed at my right ear as the cameras were probably zooming on that area. "The Capitol has such a high supply in rich, affluent tastes in adornments, you should see my face when I saw this earring as well, Homer. I was amazed!" I catch another glimpse in the crowd and they seem to be loving me, it isn't hard trying to get their attention, as I imagined. "What about that dot on your forehead? What is it?" He asked, pointing at my bindi. "It's a bindi. It's part of my culture," I say, touching my forehead. "Traditionally, the area between the eyebrows, where my bindi is placed, is said to be the sixth chakra in my religion, where there's hidden wisdom. According to my people, this chakra is the outlet for kundalini energy. Bindi is used to maintain energy and reinforce concentration. It is also said to protect us against demons or bad luck. I guess it will be pretty useful for me in the Games." The audience laughs again, and so does the Master of Ceremonies. BUZZ The buzzer goes off and I stand up. There is a loud ovation for me, louder than for the tributes from Districts 1 and 2, they must have really adored me. "She is so sweet!" I can hear an old lady screaming from the audience. "Thank you!" I reply as I walk off the stage, waving to the crowd. I cross paths with Malachi, who seems very nervous about being next, so I wish him good luck and head to the elevator. |-| Bloodbath POV= '''Written by ViniciusDeAssis1999. "40, 39, 38, 37..." I try to keep myself as calm as possible while the countdown keeps going. Instead of panicking, I tried my best to stay calm and take a good look around. There are several middle-sized backpacks scattered around the open field where the tributes stand, I can't see anything other than that in the ground, but I assume the backpacks must contain random content, such as weapons, water and food. Besides being quick enough to get one and leave, you also must be lucky to get one with useful stuff. By my left side, there is the boy from District 7 - Vesper, if I'm not mistaken - and by my left side there is Sly, the giant guy from District 1. I can also see my ally Alphonsus, he is standing three platforms away from me and he gives me a reassuring look, then nods to the path behind us, and I quickly understand the message. He wants us to escape the Cornucopia action over there. I nod my head in agreement in return, hoping he also gets the idea. "25, 24, 23, 22..." I can't see Malachi from my perspective, which probably means he is standing in the other side of the golden horn. I wish he had accepted my alliance proposal, he really seems to be docile and intelligent enough to be an amazing ally. Anyway, I hope he can make out of this alive. As I think about my district partner, it's also inevitable to quickly imagine how District 3 must be watching me right now. They often put big screens on the district square for the citizens to watch together, but I doubt my family is there. They must all be at home, hugging each other, watching me closely with my every breath. They must be as nervous as me, even maybe more. "10, 9, 8, 7..." I could feel the sour taste of vomit in my mouth as the time was narrowing. I knew there wasn't too much time left, I could be a corpse on the floor in a few seconds, but I didn't want to. This was all the fuel I needed to prepare myself to run. "3, 2, 1... GONG!" '''Quotes * "May Saraswati, the goddess of knowledge, bless me with her glories." - Priya, after being reaped for the Games. * "Even if we're not going to be allies, that doesn't mean Malachi and I have to be enemies." ''- Priya, during the train rides. * ''"Modesty aside, I think I was one of the prettiest tributes standing in the waiting line for the interviews, if not the prettiest. My mother would certainly adore seeing me on this dress if the circumstances weren't this bad. My stylist put me on a long blue dress, esigned with stunning print detailing all over enhanced by metal embellishment along the neckline. The long dress I'm in features full sleeves, which made me unable to use my arm accessories. It wasn't a big deal, though, since I had an opportunity to use all other accessories I wanted to, especially my bindi." ''- Priya, during her interview. * ''"I could feel the sour taste of vomit in my mouth as the time was narrowing. I knew there wasn't too much time left, I could be a corpse on the floor in a few seconds, but I didn't want to. This was all the fuel I needed to prepare myself to run." - Priya, before the bloodbath. My Note: TBA Tribute Status: 'Alive '''Game Status: '''Ongoing 'Kangoroo's 2075th Annual Hunger Games: Dedication Date Created: 'July 24th, 2019 '''Hosted On: 'The Hunger Games Wiki 'Hosted By: 'Kangoroo 'District: 'District 3 'District Partner: 'Ashton Auburn '''Alliance: TBA Training Score: TBA Odds: TBA Kills: TBA Killed By: TBA Cause of Death: When: TBA Where: TBA Placing: TBA Game Summary: '''Priya was reaped alongside her district partner, Ashton Auburn, who volunteered. '''Quotes: TBA My Note: TBA Tribute Status: 'Alive '''Game Status: '''Ongoing 'Utkar22's 226th Hunger Games Date Created: 'August 3rd, 2019 '''Hosted On: 'The Hunger Games Wiki 'Hosted By: 'Utkar22 'District: 'District 5 'District Partner: 'Goldslash the Golden '''Alliance: '''Anti Careers with Vesper Brooks (7M), Meghan Taylor (9F), Jake Williams (11M), Natalia Khione (13F) and Reeva Olympia (14F) '''Training Score: TBA Odds: TBA Kills: TBA Killed By: TBA Cause of Death: TBA When: TBA Where: TBA Placing: TBA Game Summary: '''Priya was reaped alongside her district partner, Goldslash the Golden. Reapings POV= '''Written by Utkar22. I think of the dosas I had this morning. The pao bhaji I will have this evening. I think of my sister, 13 year old Chaaya, here for her second reaping. Anything to pass the time while our escort reads out the name of all victors yet. I am 17 years old, and since I haven't entered my name for tesserae, I don't have to worry about being reaped. And neither does Chaaya. My parents tell me that we come from the land of India. I do not know where it is, or if it even exists now. Our small community in District 5 still keeps Indian culture alive. We eat Indian food, follow Hinduism, keep Hindi and Sanskrit alive, watch old Bollywood movies and listen to old Bollywood songs. It is a culture that I love. The escort finally moves to the female bowl. "Priya Patel" WHAT? No. This is not true. This is not real. This cannot be real! No, no, no, no, no. My feet find my way to the stage. I don't know what it happening. What is happening? What is happening! By the time I come back to my senses, I see a boy on the stage, muttering curses. His skin is golden colour..... he is made of gold. That is Goldslash Walton, son of the rich CEO of the largest packaging company. I stretch my hand out to him. He spits on my hand. "Scram, you filthy scumbag." What the hell. Did nobody teach him humility? What a piece of shit. And this piece of shit is my district partner in the Hunger Games. What has just happened to my life? Quotes * "My parents tell me that we come from the land of India. I do not know where it is, or if it even exists now. Our small community in District 5 still keeps Indian culture alive. We eat Indian food, follow Hinduism, keep Hindi and Sanskrit alive, watch old Bollywood movies and listen to old Bollywood songs. It is a culture that I love." - Priya, before being reaped for the Games. My Note: TBA Tribute Status: 'Alive '''Game Status: '''Ongoing 'Gallery Priya Patel RL.jpg|Priya Patel's RL IMG_3730.JPG|Priya Patel's RL: #2 IMG_3731.JPG|Priya Patel's RL: #3 IMG 3693.JPG|Priya Patel's RL: #4 Priya Patel Lunaii.png|Priya Patel's Lunaii Reaping Blues- Priya Patel.png|Reaping Blues Priya Patel during the Interviews.png|Priya at the interviews. Priya Patel during the Games Lunaii.png|Priya in the arena. Priya as a Victor.png|Priya as a victor. Priya Patel Anime.png|Priya Patel's Anime Family Gallery ' Arjun Patel Lunaii.png|Arjun Patel (father, 43 years) Iniya Patel Lunaii.png|Iniya Patel (mother, 39 years) Chaaya Patel Lunaii.png|Chaaya Patel (sister, 13 years) ' Trivia WIP See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Stars In Her Eyes' Tributes